El aprendiz del Infierno
by Shesnar
Summary: Deanmon ha crecido en poder y en soberbia, y con la Primera Espada en su poder, será capaz de hacer que incluso el Rey del Infierno cumpla todos sus deseos


**El Aprendiz del Averno**

Hacía bastantes semanas que aquel tugurio de carretera acogía al Rey del Infierno y al portador de la Marca de Caín. Naturalmente, solo aquellos que tenían los ojos negros y que formaban parte del servicio privado de Su Majestad sabían que dos de los demonios más letales de todos los tiempos se encontraban allí de vacaciones como si se tratara de un resort demoníaco. Litros de alcohol a diario, sexo, karaoke, apuestas, peleas, comida y futbolín ocupaban la mayor parte de su tiempo. Vacaciones merecidas después del difícil ascenso al poder y de un golpe de estado, que incluía un secuestro en un zulo durante meses y un ritual gracias al cual el osado demonio estuvo a punto de desaparecer, dejando sólo a un triste hombre con anhelo de amor. Vacaciones merecidas después de una vida de mercenario en la carretera, viendo morir a todo aquel que se acercaba a tenderle su mano, a cambio de salvar la vida de inocentes de las fauces de los monstruos que se suponía solo existían en los cuentos de miedo, a cambio de vivir sabiendo que había perdido a toda su familia y que el único que quedaba a su lado podía volver a morir en cualquier momento. Vacaciones de la vida, pues ahora ya no era lo que era antes, sino que era mucho mejor.

Vacaciones. Una pausa para volver como nuevos al trabajo, descansados y con la mente centrada.

Eso estaba claro.

Al menos para uno de ellos.

Algunas veces, cuando el último cliente del bar se había ido, o quizás lo habían echado (a su casa o al cubo de la basura, dependiendo de lo pesado que se pusiera), los dos demonios hablaban. Acodados en la barra, con un vaso de whisky o con algún fuerte combinado, el alcohol y la camaradería hacían que hablaran con franqueza, ya fuera contando anécdotas de su vida humana o compartiendo sospechas y planes para el futuro. A veces los demonios que vigilaban fuera del local escuchaban las carcajadas, y en una ocasión un demonio fue asesinado en el patio trasero por haber vislumbrado al Rey secarse los ojos húmedos con su pañuelo bordado.

Como dos amigos.

Como dos hermanos.

Sin embargo, últimamente Dean parecía más huraño y silencioso. Crowley en principio no le dio importancia, pues sospechaba que la Marca de Caín no era un poder fácil de controlar. Exigía sangre, como le había pasado a él con su dependencia, y sabía muy bien como calmar ese deseo. Empezó a enviarle demonios mediocres o traidores para que pudiera matarlos, fieles a Abaddon o de dudosa fidelidad, y observó el resultado igual que veía las peleas de sus perros contra los de otros demonios, totalmente seguro de quien iba a ganar y disfrutando enormemente viendo moverse al joven demonio-ex cazador.

Sin embargo, Dean continuaba taciturno, y lo único que quería era beber y fusilar canciones en el karaoke. Cada vez hablaban menos, y había dejado de participar en las orgías de los domingos. Así que el Rey, un día, le llamó a sus habitaciones.

Esperó allí durante casi una hora, irritándose por momentos. Después de todo, Crowley había sido inglés y la impuntualidad le molestaba considerablemente. Y además, era el Rey del Infierno, alguien a quien no se podía hacer esperar. Así que envió a seis de sus demonios a buscarle.

De todos, solo volvió uno, al que Dean había dejado marchar con una mano de menos simplemente para que le dijera a Crowley, según palabras textuales: "anda y péinate, plasta pomposo"

El Rey no destacaba precisamente por su paciencia (cosa que él mismo había reconocido en algún ocasión frente a un infortunado Parca taxista), y tampoco podía permitir que nadie le hablara así. Después de todo, el trono del Infierno era el lugar más inestable de la Creación, y cualquier debilidad provocaría un levantamiento. Así que chasqueó los dedos y Dean apareció ante él, aún con el micrófono en la mano, muy motivado.

"…it´s the final countdown!... ¿pero que demonios?

Ya veo que estabas muy ocupado destrozando a Europe, Dean, pero me gustaría, si tuvieras la bondad, que mantuvieramos una pequeña charla, asi que…SIENTATE!- soltó Crowley cabreado, levantando una mano para lanzar al chico contra un sillón.

Para sorpresa del demonio de ojos verdes, Dean no fue arrojado contra el respaldo, sino que tan solo arrastró un par de centímetros hacia atrás y se quedó mirándole, desafiante.

No es posible…- balbuceó el Rey, incrédulo- Con la desaparición del último Caballero y Lucifer encerrado, no hay demonio ahora en el Infierno que pueda resistirse a…

Yo no pertenezco al Infierno…- gruñó Dean con los ojos negros- Y mucho menos te pertenezco a ti para que hagas conmigo lo que quieras.

Crowley tragó saliva. Algo había en la torva expresión del Winchester que hacía ponerse en alerta todos sus instintos. Y además la Marca parecía estarle dotando de un poder enorme. El poder de Caín, el Maestro de los Caballeros Demonios. Un poder que, descontrolado, solo serviría para destruir.

Esta bien, Dean, lo siento- Crowley sonrió conciliador- Me he dejado llevar, sabes que tengo un pronto de todos los demonios- remató con una risita, tratando de aligerar la tensión.

Pero Dean estaba colérico. Había venido a su mente la última vez que Crowley se había impuesto sobre él, y como le había sometido a sus deseos encadenándole, azotándole, jugando con su mente, y finalmente, poseyendo su cuerpo (de forma carnal, por supuesto). Había disfrutado salvajemente, al menos en algunos momentos, pero también había odiado salvajemente a aquel que trataba de domarle como a un caballo cimarrón para que le sirviera de montura. Y ese odio era lo único que en aquel momento recordaba.

Avanzó media docena de pasos hacia Crowley, que retrocedió otros tantos.

Tu no vas a obligarme a nada…- Dean había sacado la Primera Espada, y la blandía amenazadoramente, crecido ante el miedo del demonio- No tienes nada más que enseñarme, pequeño arrogante, y no me importa lo mas mínimo todo lo que te ofendas cuando no cumpla con los pequeños planes que tienes para mí…

De acuerdo, Dean- la visión de la Primera Espada apuntando amenazadoramente a su pecho hizo que Crowley se volviera muy cuidadoso. No es que no se hubiera visto muchas veces en peligro mortal, pero sabía que contra Dean no tenía ninguna posibilidad, si ya ni siquiera sus poderes le hacían efecto. Así que utilizó su inteligencia como defensa- Muy bien, tú mandas. Si alguna vez he hecho algo que te molestase (refiriéndome a desde que eres un demonio, por supuesto) ahora es el momento de hablarlo, pero tranquilamente, sin alterarnos, que estamos de vacaciones, querido.

¿Algo que me molestase?- escupió el Winchester- ¿ALGO QUE ME MOLESTASE? ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡ME CONVERTISTE EN TU MALDITA PERRA! Y te atreves a decir…!?

Pues haz tu lo mismo- repuso tranquilamente Crowley- Lamento que lo confundieras con un duelo de sables láser, cariño, pero no trataba en realidad de demostrar que yo estoy por encima de ti. Tan solo era parte del juego. Hace mucho que te considero como mi igual. Si te azoté, solo eran los preeliminares.

Dean se quedó un tanto descolocado con la respuesta de Crowley. Esperaba que el demonio tratara de justificar sus actos diciendo que él le había entregado la Marca, y que gracias a él había renacido, y que le debía lealtad o alguna mierda parecida, pero en cambio le soltaba que le consideraba su igual y que encima su supuesta violación solo se trataba de un juego porno, en el que ahora él podía tomar la iniciativa!

Tu…

¿Quieres ser ahora tú el Rey, y yo tu siervo? Pues bien, hoy me arrodillaré yo ante el Príncipe del Sexo.

Aún con la fraticida mandíbula en la mano, Dean contempló sin dar crédito como el Señor del Infierno se ponía de rodillas ante él, aproximando melosamente su rostro a la ingle del cazador, para reposar allí su pómulo un instante, antes de empezar a desabrocharle el vaquero.

El Winchester estaba tan sorprendido que cuando consiguió reaccionar, el demonio ya había empezado a acariciar su "otra espada" con los labios. Dean se estremeció con el ardiente contacto. No era la primera vez que conocía aquella boca, y recordaba muy bien lo que ésta sabía hacer. El ex cazador cerró los ojos, pero la Marca de Caín no iba a ser apaciguada tan fácilmente. Si, puede que en aquel momento aquellos labios le estuvieran acariciando, igual que la otra vez, pero aquella boca… Dean respiró hondo; aquella maldita boca mentirosa que afirmaba que todo había sido un juego… le estaba mintiendo otra vez!

Crowley, que también había cerrado los ojos para concentrarse más en el sentido del tacto, notó la desagradable sensación de tener un filo mortal apoyado sobre su arteria carótida. Levantó la vista y se encontró con la sanguinaria mirada del depositario del legado de Caín.

Estas mintiendo- presionó un poco más, y la sangre impregnó el filo de la quijada- Dirías cualquier cosa para salvar tu sucio cuello…

El Rey del Infierno vio claramente que la que hablaba era la Marca. No eran buenas noticias; con Dean podía razonar, pero no con sus ansias de matar. Había estado a punto de calmar al joven demonio; de hecho, casi le tenía, pero ahora tendría que poner mas carne en el asador si quería transformar aquella rabia asesina en ardiente pasión (y de paso, evitar que le separara la cabeza de los hombros en un arrebato de odio)

No lo hago, Dean, y la prueba de ello es que haré lo que te apetezca a ti esta noche. Cualquier cosa que me pidas; no tienes más que mencionarlo y te complaceré.

Los ojos negros del Winchester destellaron con malicia.

¿Cualquier cosa?

Lo que tú quieras.

Bien,… entonces…- Dean había decidido vengarse de un modo muy irónico- Te tomo la palabra; ¿Recuerdas el collar que anula cualquier poder demoníaco?

Crowley tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por que su rostro permaneciera neutro. Maldita sea. Si le privaba de sus poderes, no podría utilizar contra él nada; ni siquiera los trucos de íncubo para hacer que le deseara irracionalmente, y era lo que tenía pensado hacer en cuanto se le presentara la ocasión. Estaría totalmente indefenso y a su merced, no podría de ningún modo dictar los términos de aquel encuentro, y eso sin mencionar lo irritante que sería para el Rey del Infierno tener que llevar el collar otra vez como si fuera la mascota de aquel insolente jovenzuelo.

Sin embargo, no parecía aconsejable llevarle la contraria.

Con lentitud, Crowley alzó el brazo y chasqueó los dedos. El collar que había pedido Dean, unido a una larga cadena, apareció en su mano. Tal vez si el Winchester soltaba la Primera Espada para ponérselo y él se movía rápido, podría escapar de aquella situación, y más tarde tratar de hablar tranquilamente, pero entonces perdería la confianza del portador de la Marca, y eso era algo que Crowley no se podía permitir.

Dean sonrió, y con una sola mano abrió el collar metálico cubierto de símbolos. Separó la Espada del lateral del cuello del Rey y le apoyó la punta en el pecho. Una gota de sudor se deslizó desde la sien del demonio inglés hasta el corte que había dejado la hoja de hueso. El Winchester no iba a soltar la Espada.

Con destreza, le colocó el grillete alrededor del cuello y cerró el candado con un seco chasquido. Crowley cerró los ojos un momento y respiró hondo. Al hacerlo, sintió como su camisa se abría de arriba abajo, cortada limpiamente por la Primera Espada.

Ponte a cuatro patas.

Incrédulo, el demonio más mayor lanzó una mirada de sorpresa al joven diablo. No podía creer el gigantesco cambio que Dean había experimentado con su transformación. Cierto que nunca había tenido escrúpulos a la hora de matar o torturar demonios, pero se enternecía con la historia de las víctimas y los inocentes a los que ayudaba, por no hablar de que haría cualquier cosa por su gigantesco hermano pequeño Sam e incluso por aquel ángel tontorrón llamado Castiel. Pero para Dean nunca habían sido gratos ni la violencia gratuita ni la humillación. Sin duda, la Marca le había transformado totalmente.

No obstante, en ese momento no tenía más opciones que obedecer. Así que, despacio, dobló la espalda hasta apoyar las manos en el suelo. Confiaba en que una momentánea actitud humilde aplacara su odio lo suficiente para poder llevarle de nuevo a su terreno. Y luego ya se vería lo que hacía.

Ya está, querido- comenzó conciliador- Como te dije…

Cierra la boca. No quiero oírte a menos que te pregunte, y cuando contestes, emplea las menos palabras posibles, si es que eres capaz- Dean tiró con fuerza de la cadena unida al collar y Crowley estuvo a punto de golpearse la cabeza contra el suelo. Un humano jamás podría ni moverle de su sitio, pero la fuerza demoníaca de Dean era algo extraordinario, incluso para un hijo del Infierno- ¿te queda claro?

Si…- el Rey dudó un instante. Ya que estaba, mejor hacer las cosas bien- señor.

Bien; esto también sobra.

Aprovechando la postura de su prisionero, introdujo la punta de la hoja dentro de la cinturilla del pantalón. Crowley sintió como los dientes de la quijada arañaban su cóccix cuando también sus prendas inferiores fueron cortadas por el filo. El ex cazador dio un nuevo tirón a la cadena, esta vez para aproximar al demonio a sus piernas y, otra vez utilizando solamente la espada, terminó de cortar el ya maltrecho traje para dejar a Crowley completamente desnudo. El Rey alzó la cabeza y se encontró mirando frente a frente a la entrepierna del joven demonio, notablemente abultada por sus atenciones anteriores.

Creo que había un candado por algún cajón de tu escritorio, ¿no?

El Rey asintió con la cabeza; entonces el Winchester caminó hacia el barroco escritorio de madera para buscar allí, tirando mientras lo hacía de Crowley para que le siguiera. Este hizo ademán de ponerse en pie, pero Dean levantó una mano.

No he dicho que te pongas de pie. Sígueme así, tal como estás.

Una vez que hubo localizado lo que buscaba, arrastró sin contemplaciones al demonio británico hasta la enorme cama que apoyaba su sólido cabecero de madera labrada en la pared del fondo de la habitación.

Sube- le ordenó- y quédate como estabas, pero mirando hacia la pared.

Crowley se subió a la cama y adoptó la postura que Dean quería. Nunca le había gustado ni pizca sentirse tanto en las manos de alguien, aunque mientras fue solo un demonio de los cruces de caminos había tenido que tragar varias veces con esa situación; pero sin embargo, esta vez sentía un poco de curiosidad por ver que tenía reservado Dean para él y, por que no, también empezaba a sentir cierta excitación.

El Portador de la Marca enroscó la cadena en los balaustres de la parte baja del cabecero y cerró el candado, dejando tan corta la cadena que Crowley tenía la nariz a solo un par de palmos de la cama. Tiró las llaves lejos, se puso detrás de él y se desabrochó el pantalón del todo.

El demonio trató de girar la cabeza mientras metía las piernas debajo del cuerpo para sentarse. Este gesto de rebeldía se vio atajado con un doloroso pinchazo de la punta de la Espada en el trasero. Así que Dean no le iba a dejar moverse ni un ápice sin su permiso…la cosa empezaba a gustarle.

Levanta- dijo el joven demonio secamente, agarrándole por las caderas y tirando hacia arriba, situado de rodillas detrás de él- Y abre las piernas.

No se le daba nada mal dar órdenes. Sería un buen segundo al mando cuando consiguiera controlar sus arranques de cólera. Hizo lo que le mandaban, pero cuando notó la punta de la erección de Dean en su "puerta de atrás" dobló rápidamente las rodillas y apoyó las nalgas en la cama, ocasionando que el miembro del joven demonio resbalara espalda arriba produciéndole un maravilloso escalofrío.

Crowley le había provocado a posta para ver su reacción, así que disfrutó cuando oyó resoplar de furia a Dean y éste volvió a tirar de él hacia arriba tan fuerte que le levantó las rodillas de la cama y también disfrutó cuando le penetró de un solo golpe, con tanta fuerza que toda la cama se sacudió. Crowley separó entonces las piernas y dobló más los brazos, apoyando el pecho en la almohada, para poder echar las caderas hacia atrás y relajar la tensión de los músculos abdominales y del perineo, además de poner en contacto la parte de atrás de los testículos con el cuerpo del cazador. Sin embargo, la intención de Dean no era que el demonio pudiera relajarse ni mucho menos disfrutar; al menos no todavía. De modo que, con la Primera Hoja, comenzó a golpearle de plano con toda la fuerza de su brazo a cada empujón que daba, exactamente en el mismo sitio donde le había pinchado. El primer golpe sorprendió al demonio, haciendo que se medio levantara, pero los siguientes le hicieron contraer los músculos a medida que el lugar se hinchaba y amorataba, con el consiguiente aumento de la intensidad y aspereza del roce del joven demonio en su interior.

Como respuesta a sus rudas atenciones, Crowley afianzó una pierna para golpear con el pie contrario el bajo vientre del chico, en un movimiento parecido al cocear de un caballo, pero Dean fue más rápido de nuevo, y ambas manos dejaron su puesto anterior (una aún en la cadera del Rey y la otra zurrando de lo lindo con la quijada la parte más a mano en aquel momento) para pasar una a agarrar del pelo a Crowley y la otra a amenazar directamente con el filo de la Primera Espada la única parte del demonio que éste estimaba más que su propio cuello.

Hazlo y te convierto en "Crowla"- murmuró Dean con voz ronca- Y dudo que si te la corto con esto vuelva a crecer…

No obstante, al colocar allí la mano, se dio cuenta de que su vengativo plan de hacer sufrir a Crowley en la cama como él había hecho la noche de Lissy no estaba saliendo del todo bien; de hecho, no estaba saliendo nada bien a juzgar el tamaño que la virilidad del Rey había alcanzado ya.

Dean sacudió la cabeza, frustrado. ¿Es que a aquel condenado bastardo también le ponía que se lo cepillaran por la fuerza?

Como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, Crowley giró la cabeza y le miró, guiñándole un ojo.

Dean, deberías saber que me gustará cualquier cosa que me hagas, siempre que sea sexo y venga de ti. Aunque haya intentado golpearte, no es porque quiero que pares, sino que sólo estoy participando en el juego. Creo que será más placentero para ambos si intervengo, en lugar de quedarme quieto como una estatua.

No puedo creer que seas tan…

¿En serio? ¿De verdad te sorprende, querido?- Crowley se retorció un poco más para mirar a Dean primero a la cara, y después más abajo. Con cuidado por el arma, pero sin dudar, se echó un poco más hacia atrás para que la penetración fuera más profunda, con lo cual arrancó un sorprendido jadeo al Winchester, y empezó a moverse suavemente de arriba abajo para estimular él mismo al chico- No quiero ofenderte, pero aún quedan cosas que te puedo enseñar. Y, por favor, te ruego que sigas; intuyo que sólo acabamos de empezar, ¿verdad?

Dean empezaba a dudar. Nada estaba saliendo como quería, él sólo quería vengarse de Crowley por lo que le había hecho… o por lo que no le había hecho, o… ya no lo sabía; le estaba costando pensar con claridad, ahora que la sangre ya no le hervía por la Marca.

Y sin embargo, ahora podía notar más claramente sus sensaciones físicas.

Notaba como el Rey le acariciaba en toda su longitud con su cálido interior; como utilizaba sus músculos intestinales contrayéndolos y relajándolos alternativamente para marcar una cadencia, además del mismo movimiento de vaivén de las caderas. Notó una de sus pequeñas manos palpando suavemente su escroto, pues había metido los brazos debajo del cuerpo para poder estimularle y poderse estimular él mismo al compás.

Notaba el calor que desprendían, y las pieles en contacto empezaron a brillar suavemente por el sudor. La mano de la Espada tembló, y la voz de su amante susurró suavemente:

¿Has disfrutado golpeándome? Porque yo si… te hace parecer tan poderoso, ¿verdad? Ahora puedes cambiar de instrumento, si quieres… mi cinturón está aún en el suelo…

¿Qué si le había gustado golpearle? Con todo lo que le había hecho el Rey del Infierno, Dean no sabía que pensar. Pero no, ese ser lleno de odio y rabia no era él, aunque ya formaba parte de su cuerpo. Y a pesar de todo lo que odiaba a aquel maldito demonio, él no… Oh, sí… justo así… sólo un hombre puede saber como hacer a otro sentir exactamente eso… o quizá no le odiaba, tal vez ambos se asemejaban más de lo que el ex cazador deseaba admitir….

El chico arrojó la Espada a un lado, y esta cayó con un ruido hueco al suelo, quedando allí abandonada como una cosa sucia y miserable.

Dean empezaba a comprender lo que significaba tener amigos en el Infierno. Chasqueó los dedos al más puro estilo Crowley y el candado que sujetaba la cadena a la cama se abrió. El Winchester tomó el extremo de la misma y dio un suave tirón, sugiriendo a Crowley que se moviera.

Este captó los deseos del joven demonio a la perfección, y comenzó a retroceder a medida que Dean se iba reclinando sin soltar la cadena, para mantener poca distancia entre ambos. El Rey cambió hábilmente de postura sin sacar al joven demonio, y terminó sentado a horcajadas sobre el pubis del ex cazador, aunque aún de espaldas. Eso permitía al chico tener más intimidad, ya que podía sentir libremente sin preocuparse de la expresión de su rostro, que en ese momento expresaba lo mucho que estaba disfrutando. El ritmo de sus jadeos en cambio servía de indicador a Crowley, quien continuaba acariciando sus gónadas con exquisito arte, mientras él mismo alcanzaba su asombroso tamaño máximo.

Cerca ya del clímax de ambos, Crowley, sin volverse, solicitó con voz sensual:

Libérame del collar, Dean, por favor, hay algo que me gustaría mostrarte.

El Winchester abrió el último candado con sus poderes y el collar también cayó.

Controlando el tono, el Rey del Infierno susurró con su profunda y cálida voz algo que parecía un conjuro:

Ahora, Dean, piensa en lo grande y poderoso que eres. Siente como tu poder se despliega dentro de ti y crece, crece hasta ser capaz de barrer las estrellas del firmamento con un golpe de tus alas, y arrojarlas al fango. Tú eres grande, único, invencible. Ambos somos dos cometas capaces de producir el Armageddon en la Tierra. Ahora deja que tu naturaleza se muestre tal y como es; deja que todos puedan temblar ante tu grandeza- a medida que Crowley hablaba, Dean iba cayendo en un estado de semi trance. Abrió los ojos, que había cerrado un momento pues todo parecía darle vueltas, y observo como la espalda del demonio comenzaba a cambiar, mientras que él mismo sentía crecer algo desconocido en su interior.

De una forma natural, los músculos dorsales cambiaban y se duplicaban, como si nuevos brazos pugnaran por salir. El ex cazador parpadeó un momento sin comprender.

La cabeza de su amante también parecía cambiar; y en pocos instantes se encontró con que Crowley ostentaba seis espectaculares cuernos negros, curvos y afilados. El mismo sentía que también cambiaba, pero aquello solo aumentaba más su goce y por fin, con un prolongado escalofrio de placer, llegó al orgasmo a la vez que sentía como si todo el universo le perteneciera y sus alas marrones y brillantes como el cuero se desparramaban abiertas y hambrientas de libertad sobre la cama.

Sobre él, Crowley echó la cabeza hacia atrás y eyaculó con fuerza al tiempo que sus alas negras se alzaban amenazantes desafiando al Cielo con sus garras rojas.

Horas después, Dean, tumbado en la cama rodeada de prendas desparramadas, se palpaba distraídamente el par de bruñidos cuernos curvados que descansaban sobre la almohada donde apoyaba la cabeza. Tenía ganas de probar sus alas (volando no muy alto, eso sí) pero aún estaba totalmente agotado por la larga y placentera noche que acababa de tener. Junto a él, acostado boca abajo pero apoyado en los codos, Crowley sonrió.

Pesan un poco, ¿verdad? Bueno, ya te acostumbrarás, y podrás mover la cabeza con más normalidad cuando tu cuello se habitúe. La cola es algo más difícil de controlar al principio. A mi no paraba de enredárseme en las piernas…

Esto… - dudó Dean- lo de antes, lo del cuchillo, en realidad…

Ya, lo sé, querido. No le demos más importancia de la que tiene- Crowley hizo un gesto pensativo, y continuó- Como juguete erótico es un poco peligroso, pero en una relación consentida entre adultos no tiene por que haber ningún problema, ¿no crees?

Los dos rieron a la vez. La verdad es que ni a Dean le pareció una respuesta sincera, ni Crowley pensaba en realidad que no tuviera importancia, pero después de todo habían pasado una magnífica noche de sexo, y además, el riesgo ahora formaba parte de sus vidas…¿Qué otra cosa se podría esperar de un par de demonios?


End file.
